TEARS
by tocb
Summary: Tamat riwayatmu, Park Jimin - Jung Hoseok 2018 Ficlet BTS/Mention!MinYoon/JiminxYoongi/Humor receh/Based on BTS Love yourself ‘Tear’ Concept photo


**TEARS**

 **BTS Ficlet**

 **Mention!MinYoon  
**

 **Disclaimer : BTS hanyalah milik Tuhan dan BigHit Entertainment**

 **Warning : bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, OOC**

 **Hope you like it^^**

 **tocb '0518**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ooooo... Jimin-ah! Aku sudah melihatnya. WOW" Hoseok berdecak kagum.

" _Hyung_ , ada apa?" tanya Jimin bingung.

"Ya... jangan pura-pura tidak tau Park Jimin" Hoseok mengendikan alisnya.

" _Hyung_ , jangan membuat bingung"

"Jimin-ah, aku sudah melihat hasil jadi konsep foto kita. Dan waaaah bagaimana bisa kau membuat wajah seperti itu"

"Ah! _Aniya_ _hyung_. Itu biasa saja" sangkal Jimin setelah mengerti apa yang dibicarakan.

" _Uri_ chimchim sudah dewasa ternyata... Waaaakh" Hoseok masih terpukau dengan foto yang dirilis BigHit tadi malam.

"Ya! Jimin-ah, kau seperti sedang membayangkan sesuatu ketika mengambil foto itu ya?" celetuk Namjoon. Jangan lupakan wajah namjoon yang sedikit _mesum_ ketika menanyakannya.

"Ya _Hyung_. Apaan sih?!" elak Jimin dengan sedikit kemerahan di pipi _chubby_ nya.

"Jiminie... Apa suga _hyung_ sudah melihatnya?" Jungkook menambahkan.

"Eh? Tidak tahu, sepertinya Yoongi _hyung_ masih bekerja di studionya" jawab Jimin.

"Aku berani bertaruh, Suga _hyung_ akan mendiamkan Jimin 3 hari lamanya" ejek Jungkook.

"Tidak mungkin, 1 bulan aku berani bertaruh" balas Hoseok.

"Kalian... salah besar. Yang benar adalah, suga _hyung_ akan mengunci Jimin di dalam studionya. Dan yaaaa~ kalian tau lah" Namjoon dengan segala pemikiran dewasanya.

"Yaaaa kalian... apa sih yang salah dari foto ku? _Hyungnim_ menyuruhku untuk berpose seperti biasa, ya sudah aku seperti biasa. Ada yang salah?" protes Jimin.

Ketiga laki-laki itu terdiam dan sama-sama membuang nafas mereka.

"Chim. Kemarilah" Namjoon memanggil adik kesayangannya. Lalu menunjukkan foto yang menjadi sumber dari pembicaraan tidak berfaedah ini.

"Kau liat. Mulai dari atas, _signature_ pose mu dengan rambut hitammu sudah cukup membuat para ARMY pingsan di tempat. Lalu, lihatlah, wajahmu, itu seakan berkata ' _I am Sexy, and I know it'_ lanjut ke jaket denimmu yang entah kenapa sengaja tidak kau kancing seperti itu bahkan tanpa memakai apapun didalamnya. Dan ini. Poin utama. Kau seperti sedang memamerkan pakaian dalam yang kau pakai serta sekelebat _abs_ mu Ini _illegal_ chim" jelas Namjoon panjang lebar.

Sementara Jungkook dan Hoseok menganggukan kepala mereka tanda mereka setuju dengan Namjoon.

" _It's illegal you know"_ Hoseok meniru perkataan Namjoon dengan wajah sedikit serius.

Jimin hanya bisa terpana dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Namjoon. _Hell_ , bahkan dirinya tidak sampai berpikir ke arah situ. Outfitnya yang pilih tentu saja _stylist noona_ , dia hanya memakai. Dan mana Ia tahu kalau ketika berpose, jaketnya sedikit terangkat.

Ya kalau itu membuat ARMY hamil _online_ sih bukan salahnya. Ya kan?

"Oh! Suga _hyung_. Kau sudah datang" Jungkook melihat Yoongi masuk ke dalam dorm dengan topi dan masker hitamnya.

"Hm" jawab Yoongi sekenanya.

"Oh _Hyung_. Kau sudah me-"

"Ya. Aku sudah lihat. _Staff_ benar-benar bekerja keras untuk _comeback_ kita kali ini" potong Yoongi melepas topi nya dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil air.

"Dan aku melihat reaksi ARMY cukup memuaskan. Menyenangkan sekali" Yoongi dengan suara datarnya.

Jimin entah mengapa merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Benar _hyung_ dan kau harus lihat ini, Ji-"

"Aku lelah" potong Yoongi.

Semua orang terdiam di tempat mendengar Yoongi yang dengan malas dan dinginnya menuju ke kamar nya.

Aura Yoongi seperti membuat _dorm_ mereka terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

" _Hyung._ Aku -"

" _Jimin-ah_ "

"Ya, _Hyung_?"

"Project kita batal!" Yoongi berkata dingin disertai lirikan matanya yang serupa pisau yang baru diasah

"EH?"

 **BRAAK!**

"Uh Oh"

"Benar kan apa kataku"

"Waa~ tamat riwayatmu chim"

" _H_ _yuunggggggg!_

 **_END**

* * *

 **Note:**

Aku kembali. Setelah tadi malam kena bantai sama BTS.  
 _Basically,_ Namjoon is ME. ;)


End file.
